Doisje souffrir pour que tu m'aime?
by Shykeiro
Summary: Ianto doute des sentiments de son amant et part. C'est sans savoir que sa disparition causera à Jack une douleur insoutenable. T pour la violence à venir, c'est au cas où.
1. Crainte et Déception

_Et voila, je suis incorrigible et je commence une nouvelle fiction. La première dans Torchwood!!! Elle risque de manquer de l'humour habituel, mais c'es totalement normal, Jack n'aurait pas le temps d'être dans l'humeur pour faire des blagues. J'espère respecter un minimum leur personnalité et je ne fais pas d'argent. Le tout appartient à BBC. Sauf les personnages inventés par mes soins._

_Spoiler pour toutes les saisons. (On est jamais trop prudent.)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Crainte et Déception**

Ianto ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit et ne l'aurait remplacé pour rien au monde et ce, même si le doute le rongeait. Il se tourna sur le côté et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui dormait encore à ces côtés. Le capitaine Jack Harkness et lui étaient ensembles depuis quelques mois, en faites, quelque chose les avait rapproché dès leur rencontre. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il était si proche de cet homme alors qu'il leur fallait poursuivre un ptérodactyle. Il s'était retrouvé sur Jack et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il était tellement mal à l'aise à ce moment-là qu'il avait préféré se lever rapidement et partir. Puis contre toute attente, il avait été embauché.

Depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son visage, son regard, son corps quand il lui était permis de le faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ses regards, ses baisers, ses caresses. Il se soumettait pour mieux l'avoir, il se laisser torturer pour mieux le sentir. Pour Jack, il était prêt à sacrifier son humanité, et même sa vie. Cet homme le possédait totalement. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se donnait sans recevoir, c'était surtout l'impression de n'être qu'un objet que Jack utilisait lorsqu'il déprimait sur ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Non, penser à tout ça était un réel supplice. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être si près de lui sans même pouvoir l'atteindre.

Sa main s'avança vers le visage du capitaine. Ses doigts fins caressèrent tendrement la peau si douce de cet immortel. Il adorait la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Il adorait les frissons qu'il avait seulement en touchant son patron. Cette félicité d'être auprès d'un être si cher à son cœur, mais qui jamais ne se rendrait compte, ni ne saurait, à quel point il pouvait être dépendant de ses lèvres, de ses sourires, de ses attentions. À quel point il se sentait démuni et seul lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui. Il souffrait à chaque distance que Jack creusait entre eux, à chaque personne qu'il embrassait, devant lui, sans même se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Chaque membre de Torchwood avaient su ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, mais personne ne croyait que la relation évoluerait surtout pas lui. Seule Gwen, qu'il allait voir parfois, essayait de le persuader qu'il y avait un espoir. Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix de son amie semblait sonner faux. Elle semblait essayer de le convaincre de quelque chose. En fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'Owen et Tosh lui manquaient terriblement. Sans eux, le Hub semblait plus vide, la distance entre lui et Jack semblait s'agrandir, sa solitude ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il sentit un mouvement et ouvrit subitement les yeux afin que son patron ne le voie pas dans cet état de détresse. À son grand soulagement, Jack s'était simplement tourné vers lui, mais dormait toujours.

« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un pauvre type… » soupira-t-il dans ses pensées en ne cessant de regarder le capitaine.

Le grognement ensommeillé de Jack lui parvint, le faisant sursauter. Encore une fois, il avait eu peur pour rien. Jack dormait toujours. Il approcha ses doigts des lèvres du militaire, les caressant tendrement et avec amour. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cet amour était si différent. Même pour Lisa, il n'avait pas autant brûlé de l'intérieur. Cet homme…cet homme…il le maudissait intérieurement, mais l'adorait extérieurement. Un bel exemple d'amour et de haine en parfaite harmonie. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais pourtant, il lui en voulait. Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas que lui? Pourquoi devait-il toujours aller vers autrui? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas toute la souffrance qui le martyrisait lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui? Il s'approcha lentement de l'être aimé et posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Jack dans un baiser chaste et amoureux.

Un sursaut intense le prit lorsque Jack répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, son regard rencontra celui de son patron et amant.

-Pardon, je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa Ianto en baissant finalement le regard.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, lui faisant remonter les yeux vers le visage de son amour.

-Si je devais me réveiller tous les jours comme ça, je serais l'homme le plus épanouie de cette planète et même des autres.

Il avait un sourire charmeur. Ce genre de sourire qu'il servait à tous aux premières rencontres. Le seul sourire que Ianto aimerait pour lui tout seul. Le même sourire que Jack distribuait, sans penser aux conséquences.

-Je ferais mon possible alors, répondit-il en tentant de garder son doux sourire et de ne pas afficher sa tristesse dans son regard. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Jack se mit à caresser son visage, traçant ses traits avec douceur.

-Si tu savais ce que tu m'apporte déjà, souffla Jack avec amour.

Ianto se crispa. Encore ces mots, encore ce souffle. Tout ce qui déchirait son cœur, parce qu'il savait que Jack ne les pensait pas, parce qu'il savait que Jack ne le croyait pas. Il réprima un sanglots et ses larmes.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient avec amour, s'admirait avec passion. Leurs mains se mêlèrent, leurs corps se soudèrent. Ianto voulait le repousser, l'empêcher de l'utiliser, l'empêcher de le toucher, mais ces caresses, ces baisers, ces murmures pleins d'amour. Il ne pouvait résister. Comment se révolter? Son amant devenait insistant, mais restait doux, son amant voulait plus, mais attendait. Au bout d'un moment, Ianto oublia ses craintes, ses colères, ses regrets et ses amertumes et se laissa aller. Ils firent l'amour le plus chaste qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. À bout de souffle, Ianto se blottit dans les bras de Jack comme si c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité.

-Jack…murmura-t-il, comblé. L'interpellé le serra contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux avec douceur, caressant son dos avec tendresse.

-Ianto…

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Les yeux à demi-fermés dans une position de confort suprême, le capitaine Jack Harkness était un appel à la débauche. Pourtant, le tea man se contenta de tracé les muscles de son amant avec le bout de ses doigts. Jack frissonna, puis sourit.

-Adorable.

Ils se sourirent, puis Jack l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Un autre silence les prit. Ianto réfléchissait. Alors que le plaisir et les brumes partaient de son esprit, il ne pouvait empêcher la souffrance et le doute de revenir. Il se sentait presque sale. Il se sentait seul, encore, même s'il était dans les bras de son amour, de son amant, de sa vie. Il lui était difficile de se laisser aller. Quelques semaines auparavant peut-être en aurait-il été capable, mais depuis que Gwen s'était mariée et depuis la mort de leurs collègues, la relation le liant au capitaine était devenue fragile. Il se demandait même parfois si elle existait encore.

-Petit déjeuner au lit? Demanda le capitaine en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il en lui offrant son sourire.

Le militaire sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche totalement aguichante. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller. Ianto le suivit d'un regard appréciateur. Son amant n'avait rien à envier à personne. Séduisant, agréable, performant. La seule chose qui lui manquait...était presque un coeur finalement. Il entendait Jack s'activer dans la cuisine et pouvait imaginer son corps bouger selon la tâche qu'il effectuait. Il aimerait bien se levé aussi et aller le rejoindre pour se coller contre lui. Il soupira. Il était irrémédiablement amoureux et dépendant de cet homme, ce qui rendait sa souffrance d'autant plus poignante, d'autant plus douloureuse. Il avait parfois envie d'ingurgité un flacon de redcon et tout oublié.

-Voila, monsieur est servit.

Jack déposa le plateau sur le lit et s'installa dessus, essayant de ne rien renverser. Il tendit une assiette à son amoureux qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai servit du jus d'orange, me disant qu'on prendrait notre café un peu plus tard, étant donné que tu es le plus doué de nous deux. Si ce n'est de tout l'Univers.

Malgré lui, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues à chaque fois que Jack le complimentait. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il aimait quand le capitaine semblait prendre conscience de son existence. C'était tellement impensable, car plus le temps passait et plus Ianto était persuadé que l'amour que lui montrait Jack n'était qu'une mascarade.

-Alors, c'est bon?

Conscient que son patron le regard, le jeune homme se força à prendre une bouchée. Au tout début de leur relation, Ianto avait été étonné que Jack sache cuisiné, mais il devait bien avoué que ce qu'il préparait était réellement très bon. Un talent qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de la part de l'agent du temps.

-Parfait.

Jack parut très satisfait de la réponse et commença à son tour à manger, appréciant ces instants de calme. Quelque fois, le chef de Torchwood-Cardiff se permettait une petite entorse au règlement et arrivait en retard au boulot. Cette journée-là faisait partie de ces rares fois où leur matinée n'étaient occupées par une chasse au Weevil, mais plutôt par un petit tête à tête plutôt agréable. Tous deux nus dans leur lit, ils pouvaient profiter de la vue que leur offrait leur partenaire.

Le silence était tombé entre eux, mais pourtant aucun des deux n'étaient réellement inconfortables. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences où l'ambiance était morne et lourde, mais plutôt un silence calme et chaleureux, les enveloppant doucement. Ils étaient satisfaits par la simple présence de l'autre à leur côté. Même si Ianto aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son capitaine. Savoir ce qu'il pensait de la vie, de Torchwood, de lui. Surtout de lui. Il aimerait tellement savoir, sans avoir à le demander, si l'homme devant lui l'aimait réellement où non. Ce n'était pas réellement un sujet qu'il pouvait aborder comme ça sans introduction et il était un homme plutôt réservé, même beaucoup plus que Jack dans un certain sens.

-Ianto?

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers Jack qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, paraissant quelque peu inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va?

S'il savait...

-Oui, désolé, j'étais partit dans mes pensées.

Jack eu un sourire en coin qu'Ianto reconnut et qui lui donna automatiquement d'agréables frissons.

-Il s'agit de pensées agréables j'espère, susurra le militaire en poussa le plateau de côté et en s'avançant d'un déhanchement félin vers son amant qui se retint de déglutit. Comment résister? Il se laissa embrasser tendrement. Il voulait en pleurer. Il était tellement pitoyable à se laisser dominer comme ça, sans résistance, complètement soumis à toute la souffrance que lui occasionnait cet immortel. Se rendait-il seulement compte des conséquences de ses actes et si oui les regrettait-il?

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il s'était fait embauché et pourquoi Jack l'avait gardé alors qu'au début il n'avait pas été réellement utile à l'équipe. Il faisait même piètre figure devant Gwen qui venait à peine d'arriver à l'époque. Raison de plus pour croire qu'il n'y avait que le sexe entre eux.

-Ianto? Encore?

L'interpellé rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard de Jack qui semblait quelque peu désespéré.

-Désolé...soupira-t-il en baissa le regard. Jack le fit doucement basculé vers l'arrière, bien décidé à dérider son compagnon ou au moins à le faire sourire. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment de caresses plus qu'agréables, Ianto le repoussa sur le côté, le surprenant fortement.

-Quoi?

Ianto prit une grande inspiration. Il allait paraître, dans les moments à venir, complètement stupide. Il avait pourtant besoin de savoir.

-Jack?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, commençant à être inquiet par toute cette mise en scène.

-Oui?

Il avait fait en sorte à ce que sa voix soit la plus douce possible afin de mettre son amant et ami en confiance, quoiqu'il semblait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour que ça l'ait un quelconque effet.

-Est-ce que tu m'aime?

Jack cilla. Pourquoi est-ce que Ianto lui demandait ça? Surtout comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aller aussi directement dans un sujet, surtout pas lorsque ça concernait la vie personnelle. Quelque chose avait du le faire douter, mais quoi? Par quoi était-il préoccupé?

-Évidemment Ianto, dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente qui existait dans ce bas monde. Pourtant, ça ne lui suffisait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi?

Question piège. Mais Jack ne le remarqua pas.

-Mais tout voyons! Bon sang Ianto, pourquoi tu me pose ce...

-Réponds Jack!

Le jeune homme était catégorique.

-Et bien ton corps...ton...

L'étincelle qu'il vit dans le regard de Ianto lui signifia clairement qu'il venait de faire une erreur, même s'il ne comprenait pas laquelle. Ianto se sortit brutalement du lit et se rhabilla rapidement sous le regard médusé de Jack.

-Ianto?

Le jeune ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Jack eu tout juste le temps de se lever que le jeune homme était déjà sortit de la chambre et fuyait presque vers la sortie. Ianto quitta l'appartement, prit la voiture et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le Hub, laissant en plan le capitaine qui se retrouva devant l'immeuble, seul, ne comprenant guère ce qui venait de se passer et sans transport pour Torchwood.

* * *

Si vous avez des commentaires, je me ferais une joie de les recevoir, c'est toujours agréable.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre. Logiquement, il devrait en avoir 15.


	2. Mettre en cage

_Voila voila. Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un début et que l'action arrive ne vous en faites pas. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi je répond dans ce chapitre à seulement une review, c'est parce que les autres, je les réponds par messagerie puisqu'ils ont un compte, voila tout. Je ne fais pas de faviritisme :D_

**Résumé du chapitre précédant:** Jack et Ianto se réveillent après une nuit de rêve, mais depuis quelques semaines, le jeune Ianto Jones doute de l'amour que son capitaine prétend avoir pour lui. Suite à des échanges de caresses, Ianto n'y tient plus et demande LA question. Question à laquelle Jack ne répond pas au niveau de ses espérances. Déçu et blessé dans son amour propre, Ianto abandonnera son capitaine et fuira vers Torchwood.

**Malila:** Je suis bien contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Mettre en cage**

Ianto stationna plutôt brutalement le SUV et entra dans le Hub par son entrée habituelle, un air chagriné sur le visage. Ce n'était qu'une phrase évidemment, mais Jack ne se rendait jamais compte de ce qu'il disait et il ne faisait jamais d'efforts. Il était las de devoir tout supporter sans jamais remarquer d'amélioration dans leur relation. Il se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué et quelque peu déprimé. Il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire dans les normes. Descendant vers le Hub, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait fuir loin d'ici et refaire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Certes il tenait beaucoup à Jack, à Gwen, à sa vie avec eux et Torchwood, mais s'il devait toujours se sentir comme un jouet inutile, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'éloigne.

-Que s'est-il passé encore? Soupira Gwen en s'approchant doucement de lui. Cette jeune femme avait toujours été très maternelle avec lui. Peu importe qui était plus vieux ou plus vieille, elle s'occupait de lui. Et c'était bien la seule.

-Rien, j'avais envie d'arriver tôt.

Le regard de Gwen lui montra très bien que son mensonge, déjà très pitoyable à la base, n'avait pas fonctionné. Il soupira longuement. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea machinalement vers son coin café, suivit de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas près de lâcher le morceau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Gwen savait très bien que parfois l'immortel ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il disait ni à la portée que pouvait avoir ses paroles. La raison pourquoi elle était souvent protectrice avec Ianto, c'était parce que le jeune homme était le plus fragile d'entre eux et ce malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

-Rien de bien…important.

Mais elle voyait bien que pour lui, ce minime détail avait beaucoup d'importance. Simplement, il semblait se borné à tout garder en lui sans le partager. C'était une habitude des deux hommes de ce quartier général. Elle soupira à son tour, mais accepta avec un sourire la tasse de café que lui tendit le jeune homme.

-Que vas-tu faire alors?

Ça il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Il s'était sauvé de l'appartement dans un coup de tête irréfléchi. Tout pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'homme faisant battre son cœur. Et accessoirement, celui qui savait le mieux s'y prendre pour le briser en mille miettes. Il prit une gorgée de café qui lui sembla amère. Très amère. Si amère qu'il déposa la tasse avec une grimace de dégoût. Pourtant, Gwen y ayant goûté, le café avait toujours ce si délicieux goût comme seul Ianto savait le faire.

-Je…

L'alarme annonçant l'ouverture de la porte retentit, glaçant subitement Ianto sur place. Évidemment, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il s'excusa auprès de Gwen et disparut dans les profondeurs du Hub, bien décidé de s'acquitter de ses tâches sans que Jack ne puisse mettre la main sur lui. Gwen le suivit du regard, quelque peu attristée par cette situation.

-Gwen, tu as vu Ianto?

-Non, mentit-elle brusquement avec un regard lui signifiant clairement que s'il venait à le chercher pour lui faire du mal, elle n'hésiterait pas à dégainer et à tirer.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait une fois encore, il haussa les épaules puis monta à son bureau où une tonne de paperasse ennuyante l'attendait. Il s'assit à son bureau, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrait. Il était en train de décortiquer leur matinée en essayant de trouver là où il avait fait une gaffe. Pourtant, il avait été honnête du tout au tout.

Gwen décida de ne pas aller déranger Jack et choisit plutôt de descendre à son tour avec de rejoindre Ianto qui s'attelait déjà à la tâche. Déprime ou pas, le jeune homme était toujours à son affaire et travaillait sans relâche. Elle avait rarement rencontré de personnes aussi assidues et aussi minutieuses. Il était doué presqu'en tout. Rien ne lui semblait impossible, peu importe ce que lui demandait Jack, Ianto arrivait toujours à se débrouiller pour faire en sorte que tout soit comme demandé. Elle l'admirait beaucoup. Comme lui l'admirait pour son courage et son sang-froid. Qu'elle perdait parfois, mais il la trouvait souvent beaucoup plus courageuse qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

-Alors, ton programme de la journée?

Il eu un mince sourire.

-Nettoyage des cages, raccordements des ordinateurs, vérifications de la faille, surveillance générale de la ville, nettoyage général aussi et il faut que je nourrisse Myfanwy.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tout ça encore?

-Au moins deux fois par semaine, plus pour certaines choses dont Myfanwy dont il faut s'occuper tous les jours.

-Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici et pourtant le nombre de choses que tu fais ici m'étonne toujours.

-Je crois bien que sans moi le Hub serait nocif pour toute vie humaine, plaisanta-t-il en la faisant sourire.

-Oui c'est ça!

Ils rigolèrent un moment. Ce qui fit un bien fou à Ianto qui ressentait la pression diminuée doucement, sans pour autant disparaître complètement. Il essayait, par le biais de cette conversation, d'oublier celle qu'il avait eue le matin même.

-Tu crois que la journée va être calme?

Elle aimerait bien une journée off, sans Weevil, sans alien, sans rien d'autres qu'eux trois seuls dans ce quartier général.

-On ne peut pas le savoir…

Pour faire changement, les alarmes des ordinateurs résonnèrent dans le bâtiment. Jack apparut presque devant eux tellement sa course avait été rapide.

-Aller les enfants…Weevil dans Alice St.

-On est partit, s'exclama Gwen ayant eu finalement la réponse à sa question. Ianto se précipita presque dans la sortie, évitant ainsi Jack qui allait engager la conversation. Gwen lança un regard à son patron, puis monta à la suite de son collègue. Jack resta en arrière un moment, regardant le mur comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Il essayait de comprendre, se forçait à trouver une raison, mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de plus que d'habitude qui aurait pu blesser à ce point son amant?

L'équipe embarqua dans le SUV, mais le chemin, court heureusement, jusqu'à la rue en question se fit dans un silence total et lourd. Gwen avait bien du mal à le supporter et avait faillit perdre son sang-froid à plusieurs reprises.

-Gwen, fait le tour pour les prendre à revers, Ianto, viens avec moi.

L'interpellé se raidit.

-Jack, je crois qu'il ferait mieux de venir avec moi, ce serait beaucoup plus prudent. Ni lui ni moi ne devrions être seuls.

Sauvé par Gwen, Ianto ne put que la remercier mentalement alors que Jack haussait les épaules et cédait le point à la jeune femme. Il leur fit signe et l'équipe se sépara finalement, à la recherche du Weevil à coincer.

-Merci, fit Ianto quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient à une bonne distance de Jack.

-De rien, mais ne m'oblige pas à faire ça à tous les jours, grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui alors qu'ils marchaient. Cette situation est insoutenable Ianto! La tension entre vous deux est lourde et j'ai peur que ça ne se ressente dans vos missions à venir.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Gwen à cause de ses différends avec Jack. Elle était mariée et méritait d'être heureuse et non d'être embarquée dans une histoire compliquée et sans issue.

-Je te le promets.

Elle lui fit un sourire extrêmement tendre qui lui remonta quelque peu le moral. Ils avançaient toujours silencieusement mais rapidement vers le lieu de croisement où ils pourraient tendre au Weevil un piège, une embuscade.

-Nous reste-t-il assez de cages au moins?

Il lui semblait qu'une centaine de Weevil avait été capturée dans la dernière semaine. Ianto eu un léger sourire en coin.

-Certainement, répondit-il d'une voix totalement assurée. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Ça en devient trop routinier je trouve.

-Je confirme, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Gwen éclata de rire sans raison apparente, faisant hausser un sourcil à son camarade de chasse.

-Désolé, mais j'imagine la police prise avec les Weevil et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je crois bien qu'ils auraient une réaction totalement ridicule et l'image que je m'en fais et bien…

Elle s'arrêta de rire devant le sourire d'Ianto.

-Laisse tomber.

Un petit silence gêné et mal à l'aise tomba entre les deux. Elle avait encore sortit des idioties. Ça lui arrivait parfois quand elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Le problème, c'était que ses astuces marchaient un peu trop bien à son goût.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit indiqué quand ils entendirent des coups de feu provenant d'une des directions opposées. Sans même prendre la peine de se concernés, ils foncèrent d'un même mouvement vers la provenance du coup. Sur W Bute St., Jack se débattait avec six Weevil. Pas réellement compliqué, mais il lui fallait quand même éviter les coups et tirés afin de s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Une chance, les sédatifs faisaient effet plutôt rapidement.

Gwen n'hésita pas une seconde et tira à son tour, aussi bien que quelques minutes seulement après leur arrivée, Jack et Gwen avait fait le ménage. Les trois compagnons regardèrent les corps inconscients de leur ennemi, se disant qu'ils allaient devoir les déplacer sur quelques mètres, voir un kilomètre ou même plus pour les ramener à Torchwood.

-On a pas de temps à perdre les enfants, annonça Jack en agrippant une de ces créatures et en la tirant. Gwen alla aussitôt l'aider alors que Ianto choisit de se débattre seul avec un autre. Il refusa l'aide de Jack, mais accepta celle de Gwen et bientôt tous les corps furent rapatriés au bon endroit.

-Ianto, commande une pizza, lui demanda gentiment Gwen en remontant du sous-sol.

-D'accord.

Il remonta vers la surface et téléphona la pizza. Ils allaient donc manger dans le Hub et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Il ne voulait pas se trouver trop près de Jack, mais en même temps il voulait se blottir contre lui, sentir sa peau et être enivré par son parfum. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était qu'un cas désespéré aimant, adorant même, un homme qui avait passé sa vie à aller d'une relation à une autre, sans réellement avoir de notion sur le terme fidélité. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec son immortalité. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec son passé. Ou même avec les deux. C'était injuste, totalement injuste que ça tombe sur lui. Il se disait cela, mais Jack n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il tombe amoureux. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne peut voir.

En attendant le livreur, Ianto feuilleta distraitement le journal qu'ils avaient reçu quelques temps auparavant. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par son contenu, mais au moins ça lui faisait passer le temps et ça lui évitait de penser à son problème du moment. En arrivant aux horoscopes, il vit sans le vouloir la phrase en dessous de son signe astrologique.

« Attention des problèmes avec l'élus de votre cœur vous fera douter et vous mettra en péril. »

Encourageant. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pas obligé que ce genre d'observation futile lui rappelle tout le conflit qu'il y avait autour de leur relation. Il repoussa le journal, remarquant que finalement, ne rien faire restait encore la meilleure solution pour ne pas tomber sur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, lire ou entendre.

Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard et la pizza arriva enfin. Il régla le tout en essayant de paraître civilisé, puis verrouilla le tout afin de descendre en bas pour rejoindre les autres déjà installés à la table et parlant activement. En les voyant ainsi rire et sourire comme un vieux couple, il en eu un serrement au cœur.

-Pizza! S'écria Jack en se leva de sa chaise pour aller débarrasser Ianto de son fardeau. Ce dernier évita son patron en le contournant, puis se dirigea vers la table, le laissant en plan. Il déposa le tout sur la table, devant une Gwen dont la mine n'annonçait rien de bon. Il lui lança un regard affligé montrant à quel point il était incapable de lui faire face présentement. Elle soupira mais n'insista pas alors que Jack revenait s'asseoir, refroidit par le comportement de son amant. Ianto servit à tous une assiette et dévora la sienne rapidement afin de retourner à ses occupations. Il descendit en bas sans qu'aucun des deux n'arrivent à le convaincre de rester un peu avec eux.

« J'ai l'air encore plus idiot. » songea-t-il en prenant ses outils de nettoyage, direction les cages. Il ouvrit la porte de l'une d'entre elle, heureusement vide, puis y entra sans refermer la porte, débutant un long travail qui ne finirait pas avant la fin de son chiffre de service très certainement, ce qui était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Ianto se tourna brusquement vers Jack qui referma la porte de la cage alors qu'il s'élançait pour sortir. Il s'arrêta en tapant les mains contre la porte.

-Laisse-moi sortir!

-Pas avant qu'on ait discuté.

Les yeux de Ianto lançaient des éclairs, ceux de Jack montraient clairement qu'il était agacé par ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire…grogna sèchement le jeune homme enfermé, n'aimant guère les méthodes qu'employaient Jack pour partir la conversation.

Gwen, qui les observait par caméra, s'avouait en elle-même que Jack avait trouvé la seule solution lui permettant d'essayer de s'expliquer avec Ianto. Quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il puisse arriver à se faire pardonner si facilement cette fois, car ça arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps. En deux semaines, Gwen aurait juré qu'ils auraient pu faire exploser le Hub.

-Ah non? Pourtant le fait que tu m'évite, me boude, ce que tu voudras, il me semble que c'est une jolie preuve de non-dit.

L'arrogance qu'utilisa Jack pour lui dire ça lui fit un peu mal, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne veux pas comprendre!

Jack le regarda un instant, se demandant bien comment il pouvait réagir. D'accord il l'avait maintenant pour lui et pouvait essayer de discuter, mais après cette partie là du plan, il n'avait absolument rien prévu.

-Pourquoi tu m'évite?

-Le seul fait que tu me le demande ne mérite pas que je te réponde.

Il n'arrivait à rien. Ianto pouvait être si borné parfois qu'il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu l'affronter. Peut-être parce qu'il ressentait un vide, un froid quand il n'était pas là?

-Écoute…soupira Jack en ouvrant la porte de la cage. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais il faut qu'on discute. On ne peut pas rester comme ça…

Ianto le regarda, se demandant s'il commençait à comprendre.

-Dis-moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mettre dans un tel état.

-Ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as fait, mais aussi ce que tu n'as pas fait.

Sur ses mots, il abandonna une nouvelle fois Jack à son sort. À l'étage du dessus, Gwen regarda Ianto partir du Hub, plus déprimé que jamais. Encore une fois, Jack prouvait que malgré son âge, son expérience en matière amoureuse était plutôt limitée. Elle espérait par contre que tout ceci se règlerait sans heurts…

* * *

Quelqu'un veut le frapper?

Jack: Mais quoi à la fin? -_-

Attention Jack...Ianto va finir par te bouder carrément.

Jack: T.T


	3. Nouvelle rencontre

_En faites, ma fanfiction devait aller dans une direction et finalement, tout est tombé à l'eau. Donc j,essaie de recommencer en gardant le plus de truc possible. Hum...je tiens à vous rassurer que ceci n'est pas une fic Ianto/OC. C'est bel et bien du Ianto/Jack._

_Si vous n'aimez pas cette suite...et bien je m'en excuse. Sur un forum j'ai même arrêté de la continuer. Ici je la continue dans l'espoir que je ne suis pas en train de me caler._

_Ianto semble fragile, c'est parce qu'il l'est. Lorsque Jack n'est pas là on peut le dire courageux, mais lorsqu'il est là, il est fillette. (Aucune offense, j'adore Ianto.)_

_Tout à BBC sauf Michaël que je pendrais si ça vous chante dans un chapitre ultérieur :D_

**Résumé du chapitre précédant:** Jack, qui en a marre de se voir ignoré, enferme Ianto dans une cellule pour lui parler. Mais au final, aggravant les choses, il sera la cause du départ de Ianto.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Nouvelle rencontre**

Atterré, il s'était enfuit. Encore. Mais cette fois, il allait à une place où Jack ne viendrait pas le chercher étant donné qu'il n'allait pas dans ce genre d'endroit habituellement. Il s'arrêta devant un bar et hésita longuement avant d'y pénétré, puis il poussa les portes. C'était moins pire que ce qu'il craignait. Lui qui s'attendait à quelque chose immensément bruyant avec de la musique qui écorchait le tympan, il fut agréablement surpris lorsque la musique qui lui parvint aux oreilles était même plutôt douce. Une ambiance intime en était donc créé. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret du comptoir en se disant que c'était exactement le genre d'endroit où lui et Jack auraient pu venir pour profiter du temps ensemble et pour s'amuser en même temps. Malheureusement, il devait profiter de l'endroit seul. Il était certain qu'à la base de Torchwood, le capitaine jetait son dévolu sur la seule personne restante: Gwen. Jack avait toujours tourné autour d'elle, toujours. L'ignorant même parfois lorsqu'elle était dans son champ de vision. Pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à Gwen et ne lui en voudrait jamais. Après tout, c'était à Jack que revenait la faute. S'il pouvait se contenter d'une seule personne, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et Ianto serait présentement dans les bras de l'immortel, hurlant à la lune le bonheur d'une existence.

-Je vous sers quoi.

Il sursauta. Il était dans un bar. Évidemment, il allait devoir commander quelque chose, mais il n'était pas de ces hommes qui tombaient dans l'excès. Il était simplement venu pour pouvoir être le plus éloigné possible de cet homme.

-Un petit verre de ce que vous avez de moins fort, demanda-t-il en surprenant le barman qui à sa mine abattu aurait plutôt parier qu'il aurait prit un fort.

-Bien.

Il lui tourna le dos afin de préparer à boire. Ce bar lui faisait du bien. Cette musique extrêmement agréable le berçait tendrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était attiré par elle. Il ferma doucement les yeux. S'il pouvait garder la mélodie en tête éternellement, il n'aurait plus aucun problème avec personne.

-Voila.

Il sursauta à nouveau.

-Et bien jeune homme, des petits problèmes?

Ianto le regarda dans les yeux. Son vis-à-vis eu un petit sourire connaisseur, mais pourtant extrêmement compréhensif.

-On s'est fait largué?

Cette façon de le dire brisa ce qu'il restait de son coeur balloté de tout côté.

-N...Non...

Pourtant lui-même il n'en était pas moins sûr. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Est-ce qu'il souhaitait réellement passé le reste de sa vie à douter d'une relation. D'accord, il aimait le capitaine Jack Harkness

et l'aimerait sans doute toujours, mais vivre dans cette atmosphère ne lui tentait plus. Peut-être devrait-il songé à changé de partenaire, à aller voir ailleurs, comme Jack le faisait toujours.

-Ça l'air compliqué mon petit bonhomme.

Le visage sympathique du barman le mettait en confiance. Il bu une gorgée de son breuvage et déposa le verre, regardant pendant quelques instants le liquide se mouver en petites vagues.

-Plus que compliqué.

-Le mec est marié?

Ianto le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est un homme?

Le vieux barman sourit.

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et puis...c'est rare que des hétérosexuels viennent pleuré sur leur femme perdue. Surtout dans un bar où il n'y a que des hommes.

-Un point pour vous, admit le jeune technicien en esquissant enfin le premier sourire depuis le début de cette journée.

-Alors, il est marié?

-Non pas du tout, libre comme l'air.

Il but une autre gorgée. Libre comme l'air...logiquement, Jack n'était pas libre, il était avec lui, même si le capitaine semblait rapidement oublié ce léger détail. Après tout, c'était Jack qui avait commencé en lui demandant pour un rencard. Lui il avait simplement accepté, inconscient alors de la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve cet immortel.

-Hétéro?

Ianto s'étouffa dans sa gorgée comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Jack...hétéro??? C'était une blague? Le capitaine Jack Harkness était même aux extraterrestres. S'il y avait quelqu'un de très très très éloigné du concept d'hétérosexualité, c'était bien lui.

-Non..pas du tout, loin de là...

Il se racla un peu la gorge, essayant de faire passer ce qui avait mal passé.

-Alors?

-Il est juste...

Son portable sonna, le faisant sursauter. Il s'excusa et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui appelait.

-Allô?

-Ianto, tu es où bon sang?

La voix de Jack...il regarderait l'afficheur la prochaine fois. Il allait raccroché, mais comme s'il prévoyait son geste, la voix du capitaine retentit à nouveau.

-Ne raccroche pas! Je t'en prie, ne raccroche pas!

Impuissant il rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille. Le barman le regardait avec tant de compréhension qu'il se sentit un peu plus léger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux parler...et accessoirement savoir où tu es.

-Il me semble que l'on à déjà eu une conversation et quant à mon emplacement...je ne te le dirais pas.

-Tu appelle ça une conversation? Tu me fuis Ianto!

Il ne répondit pas.

-Et arrête de jouer avec le feu, ce n'est pas prudent de sortir comme ça sans prévenir ses coéquipiers.

Coéquipier...de mieux en mieux.

-En quoi ça te dérange de toute manière?

Un silence lui répondit. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait que son patron réponde quelque chose et qu'il arrête de le laisser dans le doute.

-Ça me dérange, fit Jack finalement. Certainement avait-il jugé qu'il s'agissait de la chose la moins risquée à dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux plus perdre mes employés, mes amis.

Le barman leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et Ianto fut un peu embarrassé de voir que l'homme devant lui entendait tout ce qu'ils se disaient. En même temps, il était déçu. Un jour, Jack lui avait dit qu'il était revenu pour lui – avant d'ajouter qu'il était revenu pour tous, mais il restait qu'il l'avait regardé lui en premier plus que tous les autres. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ce jour-là? Pourquoi Jack ne voulait pas assumer leur relation? Pourtant, il n'était pas un homme compliqué. Il ferait tout ce que son amour voudrait seulement pour rester dans son coeur. Il se jèterait en bas de Big Ben s'il le fallait, mais il le voulait lui. Était-ce si difficile?

-La douleur que je ressens à chaque fois, je ne pourrais pas le supporter si tu venais à partir...

Son coeur s'accéléra.

-Ou si Gwen venait à partir.

Son coeur manqua un battement alors que son verre tremblait dans sa main. Le barman jugea plus prudent de lui enlever pour le moment. Ianto raccrocha le téléphone sans plus ajouté de mot, il était complètement...vide. Juste vide. Toujours Gwen qui revenait. Toujours les autres qui revenaient. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, une seule fois dans l'immortalité de Jack, être seul dans ses pensés? Une seule et minime fois... Était-ce trop demandé?

Un homme s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna légèrement le regard vers lui. Cheveux noirs ténèbres, yeux gris profonds, mais lugubre comme la mort. Pourtant, dès qu'il posa son regard sur lui, il devint rapidement fasciné, hypnotisé par cet être. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le capitaine disparut subitement de sa tête. Il n'y avait que l'inconnu. Que l'inconnu. Que l'inconnu.

-Je vous sert à boire? Demanda-t-il dans un anglais parfait, quoiqu'un peu vieillot. Sa voix avait des intonations graves et suaves qui firent remonter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je...

-J'invite.

Il fit signe au barman qui rapporta à Ianto ce qu'il avait commandé précédemment. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Merci...

Il eu droit à un sourire qui fit fondre sa méfiance et ses défenses.

-Je m'appelle Michaël Darren Smith Van Corten, fit l'inconnu. Devant l'air un peu perdu d'Ianto, Michaël eu un rire léger, contrastant avec ses traits sombres.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Mick ou Darren. Au choix.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le barman alla s'occuper de ses autres clients, pensant que le jeune homme éploré serait en sécurité avec le dit Michaël.

-Je peux savoir ton nom?

Revenant à la réalité, Ianto eu une vague de rouge aux joues.

-Hum...oui...hum..Ianto...Ianto Jones.

-Ianto...répéta Michaël avec une voix qui réveilla en lui une vague de sensation qu'il croyait perdu.

Ianto détourna le regard, le visage en feu. Il but quelques gorgées de son nouveau breuvage. Il se sentait si bien, mais si petit à côté de Michaël. C'était différent d'avec Jack. Pas mieux, juste différent. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Vous êtes anglais? Demanda-t-il même s'il savait déjà la réponse. Tout pour se sentir encore plus stupide.

-Oui. Je viens du nord.

Ianto eu un sourire.

-Je me disais bien que votre accent était plus du nord.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Le regard qu'il lui lança était si profond, si intense qu'il se sentit vaciller. Cet homme était tout simplement fascinant, attirant. Il rêvait seulement de ses bras autour de son corps. Il était obnubilé par ce nouvel arrivant. Il se serait donné corps et âme si l'autre le lui avait demandé.

-O...oui...je crois.

Michaël s'approcha de lui et lui lança un petit clin d'oeil.

-J'espère bien, car vous êtes d'autant plus charmant avec un sourire heureux sur vos lèvres.

Ianto ne réagit pas, peu habitué aux compliments. Certes, Jack lui en faisait, mais il s'agissait surtout de compliments sexuels. Ça lui faisait plaisir évidemment d'en recevoir, mais lorsqu'il n'y avait que cela, ça en devenait parfois quelque peu déprimant. Il soupira et prit une autre gorgée.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? Demanda l'autre en semblant réellement inquiet pour ce qu'il ressentait...contrairement à Jack.

-N..non, non, au contraire.

Il lui fit un beau sourire, ceux qu'il ne donnait habituellement qu'à Jack, mais si ce dernier pouvait courir les chiens, les hommes, les femmes et les extraterrestres ou les monstres, peu importe, lui il pouvait bien donc aller voir chez ses semblables les humains. Rencontrer quelqu'un qui le comprendrait mieux que lui. Qui le soutiendrait mieux que lui. Qui l'aimerait mieux que lui.

-Tant mieux...

Ianto sourit, puis fut soudainement prit de vertige. Il s'agrippa au comptoir alors que sa vision s'embrumait.

-Ianto ça va?

Le jeune homme plongea dans l'inconscience sous le regard satisfait de Michaël.


	4. Malheur d'enfants

_Voici le chapitre quatre après pas mal de temps je m'excuse. Voila la réponse pour ceux qui se demendaient qui était Michaël. Je tiens juste à préciser que ça n,a aucun rapport avec les 456 pour ceux ayant vu Children of Earth. Parce que je sais que ça peut y ressembler, mais non, ça n'y ressemble pas du tout._

_Pour le moment on quitte Jack pour rester avec Ianto. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre de transition qui met en place l'action._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Malheur d'enfants**

Ianto ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ressentant une certaine douleur dans les muscles. Il battit des paupières sous une faible et morne lumière. Le plafond que son regard capta n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout comme les odeurs qu'il percevait. D'instinct, il se redressa brusquement. Regardant dans tous les côtés, il ne lui fallu pas grand temps avant de comprendre qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce. Un arrière goût de campagne et de cannibalisme lui vira l'estomac à l'envers. Il vacilla, un peu étourdit par ce réveil brusque. Première chose à faire: la liste de tout ce dont il se rappelait.

Il se souvenait de Jack. Comment oublier cet homme qui se conduisait parfois en parfait imbécile? Il y avait aussi eu cette altercation au sous-sol lorsque Jack l'avait enfermé dans un cage à extraterrestre pour lui parler. Ensuite...le bar! Dernier endroit où il était allé. Il y avait eu cet homme. Mickaël. Un homme banal. Sympathique peut-être, mais il n'avait rien d'un tombeur. Pourtant, il avait un souvenir de flottement et il avait même réagit aux avances de cet homme. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas les hommes qui l'attiraient, mais Jack. Simplement et seulement Jack. Mais le problème avec lui, c'était justement cette relation. Quelques semaines auparavant, ils avaient eu une discussion plutôt orageuse et depuis, tout allait en se dégradant, ce qui avait finit par le vider de sa patience. Il avait peut-être exagéré, mais il en avait un peu marre de se sentir comme un déchet. Déjà qu'il ramassait tout ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, il avait bien le droit à un peu de considération. Mais Jack était trop préoccupé par ses hormones du 51e siècle et par son Docteur pour s'occuper de ses propres employés.

Soupirant, ils se massa les temps. Donc...soit cet homme l'avait drogué pour l'amener ici, soit ils avaient été tous deux pris au piège. Sauf que dans le cas de la deuxième option, Michaël devrait être avec lui. Il porta la main à son oreille et se souvint qu'il avait enlevé son oreillette avant de quitter le Hub, justement pour ne pas être dérangé par Jack ou Gwen.

Il allait devoir s'en sortir seul ou espérer être sauvé. Un boule mélangeant orgueil et crainte noua sa gorge. Il était capable de s'en sortir. Il allait s'en sortir. Après tout...le cannibalisme n'était pas si célèbre en Angleterre ou au Pays de Galles, non? Il fouilla ses vêtements, cherchant une arme, un couteau, une quelconque chose qui pourrait lui servir et que son agresseur n'avait pas pris avec lui.

-Peine perdue, fit une toute petite voix de fillette.

Ianto se tourna pour remarquer une jeune fille qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Comment était-elle entré? Il se recula pour sentir le mur derrière lui, son regard ne lâchant pas le petit être devant lui.

-De quoi?

-Des armes...il vous les a enlevé avant de vous zeter ici.

Il haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Parce que c'est toujours ce qu'il fait. Il aime que les gens se sentent vulnérable.

-Qui?

-Le monstre.

-Quel monstre?

La petit fille s'approcha de lui doucement, ses deux lulus blondes se balançant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle fut juste devant lui, Ianto put voir ses deux yeux recouverts d'un cataracte blanc. Elle était aveugle...

-Celui qui nous a enlevé, celui qui t'a enlevé.

-Nous?

-Il adore les enfants, mais il lui fallait une femme, il lui fallait aussi un homme...

Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, son regard aveugle regardant droit devant elle.

-...il est bientôt prêt, bientôt il pourra partir, bientôt il pourra faire voir à l'humanité ce que sont réellement les êtres humains...

Elle semblait si chétive, presque sous-alimentée.

-...montrer la noirceur de l'âme, les monstres sous les lits, faire voir au monde le sang coulant sur les terres arides et sèches...

-Claudia!

Claudia et Ianto sursautèrent à cette voix autoritaire et féminine. D'une mince ouverture au fond de sa cellule, une femme surgit, ses cheveux noirs et sales attachés en queue de cheval. Son regard gris se posa sur lui et des frissons désagréables lui parcoururent le dos.

-Claudia...je t'ai cherché partout, viens ici...

La jeune fille tourna le dos à Ianto et se dirigea sans aucune difficulté vers la femme, malgré qu'elle soit aveugle.

-Ze disais bonzour au monsieur.

La femme le regarda une nouvelle fois.

-Il en a eu un alors...

-De quoi?

Cette joute d'énigmes ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

-Michaël kidnappe des enfants depuis trois ans déjà. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il lui manquait trois enfants et un homme. Il ne lui manque de trois enfants maintenant.

Michaël. Ainsi, c'était bel et bien cet homme qui l'avait enfermé ici. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir venir?

-N'essayez pas de comprendre, Michaël charme comme il respire. Vous n'auriez pas pu vous en échapper.

Il cilla.

-Comment vous...?

-Je me suis fais enlevée, tout comme vous. Et je me suis posée les mêmes questions.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Anastasia Claymore. Et vous?

-Ianto...Ianto Jones.

Elle eu un sourire amusé. Elle s'avança vers lui, la jeune Claudia agrippée à sa jambe et tendit la main. Ianto la lui serra, mal à l'aise. Ainsi donc, un homme enlevait des gens dans un but inconnu. Pourquoi Torchwood n'avait-il pas remarquer la disparition d'enfants? D'accord, ce n'était pas toujours une raison extraterrestre, mais Anastasia semblait dire qu'ils étaient beaucoup.

-Combien...y a-t-il d'enfants?

Son sourire s'effaça et son regard devint triste et presque en colère.

-Trop pour un jour pardonner. Suivez-moi.

Le jeune homme suivit Anastasia sans crainte et passa par l'ouverture par laquelle étaient arrivé Anastasia et Claudia. Ce qui vit au bout de l'étroit corridor le cloua sur place. Une dizaine d'enfants jouaient ensemble ou dormaient dans tous les coins de la salle, beaucoup plus grande que celle dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Ils avaient tous l'air maigre et sous-alimentés.

-Combien sont-ils? Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

-12...13 avec Claudia.

Ianto se demandait dans quel but et pourquoi? Il manquait trois enfants selon Anastasia. 16 en tout.

-Il n'a jamais laissé sous-entendre la raison de tout cela?

-Non...malheureusement.

Claudia ne se détachait pas d'Anastasia qui semblait assez habituée pour ne plus s'en occuper. Un petit garçon se dirigea vers Ianto qui se pencha à sa hauteur. Le visage creux de l'enfant lui retourna une nouvelle fois l'estomac.

-Est-ce qu'ils mangent?

-Peu. Parfois je me passe d'un repas pour augmenter le leur.

Qui pouvait bien avoir peu de coeur pour traiter de la sorte des enfants?

-Repas!

Cette vieille voix rauque et grinçante le dégoûta. La porte s'ouvrir sur une vieille femme et deux gardes masqués. Ils déposèrent plusieurs plateaux sur le sol et sortirent par la suite. Les enfants ne se lancèrent pas sur les assiettes comme l'avait cru Ianto, mais ils se tournèrent tous vers Anastasia qui se dirigea vers les plateaux. Certains réveillèrent les endormis et chacun alla s'asseoir en cercle au milieu de la salle. Son regard se porta alors vers la jeune femme qui préparait des assiettes. Elle séparait le tout en parts égales et posa les plateaux dans le milieu du cercle. Dociles, les enfants prirent leur part sans se chamailler et mangèrent avec un appétit qui lui serra le coeur.

-Tenez.

Ianto baissa le regard vers l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait. Son estomac était noué.

-Donnez-le aux enfants...je ne pourrais rien avaler.

Elle eu un sourire compréhensif et sépara donc son repas entre les 13 gamins présents dans la salle. Ils remercièrent tous avec un pâle sourire.

-Venez tout de même vous asseoir.

Il vit une place libre entre deux enfants et comprit qu'on lui avait gardé une place. Silencieusement, il alla s'asseoir entre Claudia et Anastasia. Les petits s'étaient jetés sur leur plat et mangeaient avec les doigts, férocement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Cette manière sauvage de manger ne le rebuta pas. Pouvait-il en vouloir à des enfants affamés de passer outre la civilité?

-Pourquoi votre animal de compagnie est aussi grand? Demanda la petite voix de Claudia qui était la seule qui mangeait avec un soucie de l'élégance.

-Quel animal?

Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Après tout, elle ne savait sûrement pas qu'ils avaient un ptérodactyle comme chien de garde.

-Ça l'a de grandes ailes, un grand bec et ça vole comme ça!

Elle battit l'air avec ses bras, mimant un oiseau. Ianto fronça les sourcils. Comment la jeune fille pouvait-elle savoir? Il la regarda un moment, interdit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça.

-Z'ai zamais vu un animal comme ça, réitéra-t-elle avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance malgré la maturité qu'il était capable de percevoir en elle.

-C'est compliqué.

-Ze peux comprendre.

-Je...

-Ou plutôt: ze peut croire.

Il regarda Anastasia qui elle regardait Claudia avec tristesse. Elle se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête. Lorsque tous les enfants eurent finit de manger, Anastasia les envoya dans les coins de la salle. Ianto remarqua alors que des couvertures étaient éparpillés ça et là dans les coins et servaient sans doute de lit de fortune. La jeune femme alla s'appuya contre un mur, suivit par Ianto. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée pour Claudia, elle ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps. Je suis arrivée la première ici et lorsque Claudia a été apportée, elle allait parfaitement bien. Les cataractes que vous avez certainement remarqué dans ses yeux ne sont apparut que cette année. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi et Michaël n'a rien voulu me dire.

-C'est à cause de lui?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais Claudia s'est mise à délirer quelques mois après son arrivée. Et pourtant, Michaël ne l'a jamais touché. Il prends les enfants, les amène ici et ne revient plus.

-Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous enfuir?

Elle eu un rire amer.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Michaël n'est pas idiot. Il nous en empêcherait.

Le silence s'installa après ces mots. Ianto ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait plus aussi peur qu'au début, parce que des petits êtres étaient maintenant sous sa responsabilité. Il essaierait de les sortir de là.

-Que vous a-t-elle dit? Demanda Anastasia au bout d'un moment.

-Hum?

-Claudia. Que vous a-t-elle dit?

Il regarda le sol déprimant pendant un instant.

-Que Michaël allait montrer au monde la face caché et les horreurs que l'être humain est capable d'avoir.

Elle soupira.

-Elle ne cesse d'en parler. Ça me fait peur un peu.

-Oui...moi aussi.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop quand._


End file.
